MedievElSword
by Elesia
Summary: Two souls from two worlds, bounded by chains and locks. In order to be free from the curse, both of them has to work together to survive long enough for it to happen. However it will not be easy as war will soon begin anew. *coughpuncough*
1. The Knight and the Mage Part 1

**Another new one, feels like I'm procrastinating with my other stories haha**

**Got stuck in thinking how to progress in Code infinity and the rest...as well as...NASOD DRAGON HUNTING ! (。ヘ°)**

**Don't mind the pic...a lazy product...OTL**

**So to practice even more, a new story~**

**WARNING : Medieval Insults that might offend some.**

* * *

**"ABCDEFG" Normal speech**

_**[ABCDEFG] **_**Mental speech ( I'll try to make it clear who's thought it belong to)  
**

* * *

**Elsword - Lord Knight (18)  
**

**Aisha - Void Princess (?)**

* * *

**Chapter 01: The Knight and the Mage Part1  
**

* * *

The forest which used to be the place that housed the El tree is now a barren landscape, devoid of any life as its precious Elstones have been pillaged from its trees. It is however filled with craters and cracks, showing sign of an intense battle. The decay of life is slowly but surely will be spreading, to the village of Ruben. Most of the villagers have forsaken it and have traveled to the village of Elder, in search for refuge. However, the remaining villagers stayed behind, putting their hopes on the two individual that has arrived to the village. Now the two rode off on the Velder's ever faithful trained-cockatrice, Chicky in the chase for the stolen El, in the direction to the village of Elder.

"Are we not thither yet?" complained a purple haired girl in annoyance riding on the back of the cockatrice. She wore a white overall coat with a hood, casting a shadow over her face with only the front part of her purple hair is visible and masking her physics, only revealing only a purple skirt. On her back, a staff with wings ornament at its tip held stiff by its 'hold'. If one is to examine closely, there's a bat-like emblem at its center.

The red haired rider, wearing the Velder's made Lord Knight Armour that is now having a dents and scratches all over, gripped the rein tightly in irritation, earning the mage a smug smile.

"For the last time, NO! Ye tickled brain witch! One more time and I'll sew that accursed lips of thy shut!" the knight growled a threat but the effect is of no avail.

"Ha ha ha, truly ye jest. Hath ye forgotten of that which binds our soul, truly ye art a boil-brained simpleton~" the mage playfully mocked the knight, knowing no harm to her would be induced by him.

"Aye I know, lumpish wench. When one received harm, the other witl received the same judgement." sighed the red knight as he recites the spell description.

"But do not forget demon for who held the 'rein'."

"Cheh, understood" The red knight remark turned her smile to a frown of irritation.

_[Really wish I could just behead her right now! But alas, the El is of upmost importance and I could perhaps be in need of some assistance...]_

_[Really wish I could turn him to dust right now! But alas, I'll have to wait…until I have recovered and freed from this curse…]_

* * *

**Three days ago, in the kingdom of Velder (Elrios)**

* * *

Birds are chirping music of tranquility as the people of Velder do their ever merry way of life. The sky is of clear blue with soft white clouds floating ever so peaceful, shading parts of the city. Children played around happily. The knights are training in the training filed, striking the mannequin of sand, shaped in various figure. Elemental mages are seen walking around in their white robes while carrying an absurd amount of books.

Within the castle of Velder, a red-haired knight walks along the hallway with a straight pose fill with discipline and seriousness. He came before a well-made wooden door and took a deep breathe, before knocking on it.

After a short pause, a voice is heard "Ah, do come in"

The knight then opened the door and enters. Within the room, a stack of papers neatly stacked .Countless trinkets and medals lined alongside each other on the shelves. No matter how many times he had entered the room, it never ceases to leave him in awe. Swords and armours all placed neatly to the wall and in reach to the person which sits in the middle of the room, in case of emergency. A grey haired young man can be seen reading a piece of paper while rubbing his chin, wearing what seems to be a casual red wool woven shirt.

"Lord Lowe, what hath I be called?" the red knight spoke as he closes the door behind him and stood there, for as long as the reply will be given.

"Ah Elsword, no need for honorific, just call me Mr instead. I would like to wish ye congrats for the missions success beforehand. Truly an astounding performance. Now enough standing and take a sit, wilt ye?" Lowe waves his hand signalling an empty chair in front of him."

Elsword gave a bow and sat down. It was comfy and softer than what's been used in his own room. Its comfort has never been felt before.

_[Must be a new chair…OH no…I'm feeling…sleepy…]_

The red knight was in a dazed until Lowe let out a chuckle earning him a sight of the knight's reddening face follow by a pause of silence.

"Dost thou know? For that I am very vexed." Lowe has a sad gaze as he broke the silence.

"Nay, milor…Mr. Lowe. I bid ye for prithee, tell the reason for thy vexness?" Elsword asked with a worry look. For many years training under Lowe, Elsword understood as whenever this heavy atmosphere descends, there is surely bad news which distresses the red knight.

"Three days ago, I have received a letter of unconfirmed demon sightings around the village of Ruben.I believed it is important to have a check to make certain, as the El tree resides near there and due to a claim within this letter of a heist that will begin on 14 November" Lowe wave the piece of paper in hand.

"That's 4 days from now! Hath the other lords taken any actions?"

" other lords have naught the time for such trivial report and deem it as false claim. I too sadly dost not have the luxury of time, to abandon my current post for this task…however what if ye were to take my place?" Lowe's suggestion caught the red knight by surprise.

He rests his hand on the table," and this is why I summon thee, Sir Elsword. I'faith if ye would take my place to journey to the village of Ruben, to ensure the safety of the people and the El which reside there, even…if it were to be on false claim."

Lowe continues with a serious look, "However, do as thou wilt. Tis not within my power to force thee for such trivial matters…"

Not even a second has pass Elsword spoke, "Grammarcy for thy worry but fret not. Tis a job for a knight and I humbly accept the quest" with a radiant of excitement plastered to the red knight face and thus the quest has been accepted.

"Hahah, verily Sir Elsword. Thee could always be counted at dire situation. It will take thee at least 3 days to reached there which I believe thou should start thy travel right this moment. Take my mount for thy journey and may the El be with thee"

Before the knight could leave, Lowe stopped him and continues "Oh one more thing, about the sender of the letter…"

* * *

**Three days ago, in the kingdom of Redlev (Soirle)**

* * *

Crows are busy, tearing up the corpse of what seems to be a fallen beast on the pave way, to make any sound of melody. The sky is of dark purple with reddish hue. Soft black clouds float ever so maliciously, darkening further the city below. Demonic troops are training in the training filed, striking the pieces of flesh, shaped in various figure, spilling blood all over the earthly ground. The void mages are seen flying around with their bat-like wings while being accompany by batty familiars.

Within the castle of Redlev, a purple haired girl, dressed in a rather scandalous purple dress code that exposed almost all the girl's body except for the privates, walk along the hallway, twirling about as if dancing in a grand hall, to a silent music, with a sadistic smile. Her familiar bat has a dizzy expression but manages to trail behind her, then finally drop unconscious after bumping into the girl who has stopped before a dark ominous wooden door.

An eye bulge out at the center of the door and it stares intensely at the girl. The girl immediately pokes the eye, causing it close while shedding a tear. Then the door open wide and countless smaller version of her bat flew out. At the center above the room, there's a glowing orb that serve as the luminous source. No windows are present in the room. Shrunken human heads and skulls decorate the 4 pillars and various staff is placed on the walls that left an impression of awe in the girl.

"Ah a very good morrow Aisha. I'm verily glad thee could make time for such a meeting." said a violet haired woman who sat on a throne. She has a pair of horns and small wings on her head and wore just as or even more scandalous dark purple leotard with exposed shoulder and belly, which has batty emblems. A sense of superiority can be felt from her that causes the girl to tense up.

"Good Morrow, Lady Karis. Wherefore needest I thou on such urgency?" the girl kneel in respect and replied.

"Verily, dost I needest thee only for utmost importance?" the woman let out a sigh.

"I meant no disrespect, I just…" the girl flinched and frantically tries to apologize but was then interrupted by a laugh.

"Verily, dost not be so tense for I am just jesting. Perchance we will begin on the reason thou is called for."

"I called thee here is of a simple request, for thee to investigate a certain matter. I foresee a tear in the void far east, at the ruins of Nebur which will appear days later. If it is as what I have assumed, it could act as a bridge between Soirle and the Elrios. Thus…"

"Allowing our forces to finally return to invade Elrios and finish what should have been ended years ago." a ghastly male voice suddenly was heard, interrupting the lady. A limbless specter wearing a ceremonial purple robe phase through the wall, glows of purple radiant. Its hand floats around, adjusting its robe.

Recognizing the voice, Aisha look up with anger in her face, "YOU! How dare thee show thy face here!" Immediately, the girl conjures up her axe-like staff and teleported toward the ghastly figure, intending to smite the old specter at the very spot...

"Halt thy action Aisha!" ...only to be stopped by the lady.

"Thy grace! This wretched specter should not be here!" scowled the girl, with her axe-like staff edge just inches toward the mask of the specter. The specter merely stares at the edge, not even flinching.

"My my, is tis how thee treat one of thy partner? How unladylike, child." Purplish light flicker in its eyes as the specter spoke.

"Partner?!" the girl is in disbelieved. "Surely tis but a crude jest?"

"Sadly it is verily so. Tis a joint operation between the nation of Redlev and Ateif as the council has decree as such. Amethyst will be representing Ateif while thou would represent Redlev in investigating the soon to appear rift. Though Redlev and Ateif have never seen…eye to eye for as long as remembered, I wish thee would set aside the old past for the current utmost importance."

The succubus then adds, "In order to not attract the attention of those who opposed us, we could only ask both of thee for this convert mission. I asked thee not to engage in any malice for now to not be detected. "with a stern tone.

"Acknowledged, Lady Karis. I will begin my preparations" the specter did a bowing gesture and phased through the wall with a ghastly chucked as its eye stare back at Aisha's glare.

After making sure that the specter has left, the girl spoke up, "I dost not trust him."

"Neither dost I."

" Th…thy grace?" the girl is taken aback by the sudden reply.

"Prithee, Aisha. Dost think I would trust those from Ateif? "with a smile, she calmly assured the girl.

"Thitherfore, if the mission was to fail, I asked thee to leave that fool behind…or better yet finish him off. One less Ateifian, one less bug to trample."

"Mayhaps I will"Aisha grins wickedly after hearing her order and walk out of the room.

"Make sure to return safely…"

* * *

**Few hours ago, in Ruben Village (Elrios)**

* * *

It took three and a half day, the red knight has finally reached the village. On his way to the village, he could feel something familiar, something he felt long before, during the demon invasion years ago. He decided to take a short rest and refreshment courtesy of the kind and helpful villages. Then he asked the villagers of any demon sighting recently but none of the villagers have reported any. The only thing they told him is that early this morning, they could feel a tremor in the earth though pay no heed to it.

After thanking the villagers, he set off toward the forest of the Tree of El on foot as Chicky has over exhausted itself, further north from the village. The feeling started to feel heavier and once he reached to the forest, he knows why. The forest that should to be brimming with life is slowly dying. The once green leaves and flowers are now withering and fading to dust. The further he proceeds toward the center, the drier the earth felt and the colours around him slowly fades.

Once he reached the center, to his shocked, what he finds is just a solid tall black pillar that used to be a tree that is shaped to circle around something like an important fruit.

_[The deposit of Elstones! They are gone!]_

The red knight threads lightly and upon close inspection, he saw some threaded tracks and two different set of footprints, one adult human size and one bigger than normal . He deduced from the threaded tracks, that the vehicle that has transported the El would be from Altera's origin but dropped it as now it could be anyone.

An alliance treaty was signed between Altera, Velder and Hamel many years ago to fight back the overwhelming demon forces. The treaty include shares of a 'selected' few technologies of the Nasod to be spread among the humans. One such technology is the threaded wheel for easier transportation on uneven ground. While there's also the technology to transform waste into edible food...The knight shivered at the thought of past deed.

As he follow the tracks around, he saw the tracks of human origin suddenly took a turn toward a stone. Around the stone, heavily-pressed footprint can be seen, signalling something of great importance. The red knight lifts the stone to find a crumpled letter with a familiar emblem that cause the knight to smile.

_[That old man! Should have known!]_

Before he could open the crumpled letter, he felt a sudden vibration in the air. He turned his attention to the black pillar and saw a cracked in the air at the center where the Elstone used to be held. The knight readied his sword for what to come.

The air shattered like glass creating a portal and a figure slowly emerges from it.

"That took more than expected." The figure sigh as it finally emerges fully, with a bat-like wings and bat creature flying behind. Then the portal closed itself almost instantly." Seems Amethyst failed to went through, as expected from a bug…ooh what do we have here~"

The red knight tightened his grip on his sword when both of their eyes meet and watched as this mysterious figure of a female child-like body slowly descent.

_[That dress code…what in El name she's wearing?! Wait that bat…a void mage?!]_

_[Just my luck, someone has to be here…well there's goes 'undetected'…wait….I could just…]_

The girl in scandalous purple wear give a smirk," My my is the child liking what he's seeing?" and did a seductive pose confidently, with a hint of red on the cheeks.

Then there were a moment of silence…

"Hahahaha!" The knight grabbed onto his stomach and laughed causing veins start to form on the girl's head.

" Ha…ha Apologies..ha ha. Never would I had known that a void mage would be such a jester." said the knight as he shed away a tear. "I've seen better physics than what thy was prancing of, thou can't even compare" He hold up his and cupped his chest, mocking the girl's modest board.

"Knave self-rutt child! To think I would have given thy painless death, but now agony awaits!"

He begins to tremble, feeling the sudden and overwhelming dark oppressive aura that's the void mage started to emit. Before the knight could blink, the void mage has already teleported in front him, swinging her axe-like staff downward attempting to split him in half.

Thanks to his training and sharp reflexes, he manages to raise up his sword, instantly creating a wall between the edge of the axe and his head.

"Uggh , thee bawdy lousy hag!" the knight parried the strike and then tries to kick the mage but she teleported away.

"Halfwit ill-bred ratsbane!"the mage chanted a spell and throws a chained dark ball toward the knight only for him to dodge it with a scratch. However the curse from the spell manages to slipped in through the wound and caused the knight to feel 'aged'.

"Ha…ha Clod-brained…swinish...runt!" shaking off the effect, the knight immediately launches himself forward while swinging his sword at to the void mage ,only grazing her neck as she teleported yet again.

"Spurgalled …varlet !" the mage hissed from the sting, her right hand now glows with an awesome black flame.

"Base court colverd!" the knight readied his ever glowing red sword.

As both the knight and mage continue to trade insults and injuries, lurking within the shadows of the black pillar, glowing purple eyes goes unnoticed.

"Unexpected event but still going as fools. They will never see it coming he he he" the shadow let out a ghastly yet silent chuckle and continue to spectate.

* * *

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Lalalalalala~**

**I do love me some medieval talk.**

**Did some research...with google so the 'medieval' may not be as true as it should be~**

**There will be two worlds , name will be , you guess it, reverse ヘ(゜Д、゜)ノ**

**Gasp , could this be?! An ElAi pairing? Nay, pairing is not confirm yet...will see how it goes~**

**Critiques are very much welcome.**


	2. The Knight and the Mage Part 2

**Finally finish it.**

**Free from school and weather is too hot...making my eyes hard to open ; n ;**

**Got busy with Add lv 70 training journey and run myself in the corner with limited vocabulary as well haha**

**Oh only certain characters' name will be put up front who does not need the mystery.**

******Now off to more broken medieval language story~**

**WARNING : Medieval Insults that might offend some.**

* * *

**"ABCDEFG" Normal speech**

_**[ABCDEFG] **_**Mental speech , not going to use much  
**

* * *

**Elsword - Lord Knight (18)  
**

**Aisha - Void Princess (?)**

**Elrune - Rune Slayer (19)**

* * *

**Chapter 02: The Knight and the Mage Part 2  
**

* * *

At the outskirt of Elder, fire spew out of the hand of the red humanoid giant's hand, engulfing the many Ents that stood in its way. A human whose figure is half the size of the giant swings his broadsword, cleaving the smaller ents that manage to bypass the red giant's defence toward the precious cargo.

"Wretched weeds! "the red giant scowled in an angry robotic tone." You, fleshling. Are you certain this would be the fastest and less detectable route available?"

"Aye, master Ignis. "the man said as he checked the cargo."A word of advice, pray refrain from using ye flame spewing arm or ye would burned down the whole forest! We do not wish to attract unnecessary attention…" The man with a metallic right arm and only visible left eye replied humbly.

"Watch your tongue, third rate product. You are allowed to serve the great Nasod Kingdom only because of your…beneficial role. However, it is but of limited uses as of your life." Ignis threatened back.

"Aye...master Ignis." He lowered his head, hiding a sly smile. His circular golden necklace shine brightly as it reflect the morning light.

* * *

The red knight twists his body and using the flat surface of his sword, delivered a powerful blow toward the face of the charging bat-like familiar. The blow sends it flying into the heavens for the third time.

"Uuunyuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

"ANNGGKKKOOOOOOORRRRRR!" the purple mage in the sky turned her eyes from the small bling of a star to the red knight with an enrage look. The knight returned her expression with a smirk which enrages the mage even further. She has taken flight after the unfavourable battle on the ground which has left her bruises all over due to the kick and knee unleashed by the knight.

"Thou crook-pated twit! Ye shall pay for this!" The void mage shouted and launches countless fireballs at the knight below.

Looking above from below, one would start to tremble under the overwhelming barrage but the knight stood his ground. He placed his right leg behind his left and lowered his sword. His sword started to emit a red outline glow as he channelled his mana around it. As the barrage came closer, he swings his sword in quick succession, sending an amount of waves similar to the approaching barrage. The waves immediately slice through the centre of each fireball, dissipating them into harmless puff of smoke, and toward the caster in the sky.

Now it was the mage turn to panic. She flapped her bat-like wings to the right and left, trying to evade the approaching attack. In her frantic attempt, she ends up in an unfavourable position. Two vertical wave positioned to have a small spacing in between are headed to her. Her concentration for her 'teleport' skill was hindered due to the acting pain thus she did the only she could. Quickly, she turns her body to the side and the waves went pass her front and back.

Before she could breathe a sigh of relief, the knight insultingly loudly spoke. "Tis most splendid. It seems that thou washboard of a chest do serve a purpose after all"

With her face so red, she charges down toward the knight with her axe staff gripped ever so tightly. In response, the knight reels his sword behind him in preparation.

_[Ye bastard knight!]_

_[Too obvious mage!]_

* * *

**Flashback, in the kingdom of Velder (Elrios)**

* * *

"Uagghh" a young red haired knight wearing a basic training gear, was knocked to the back from an explosion due to a fireball spell. His sword flew out of his hand and embeds itself on the ground behind him.

"And that's the might of magic, young Sieghart. Never underestimate it or ye wilt not be able to even scratch the surface of the demon army's might." A purple haired girl with a gentle smile slowly extended her left hand, where an arm-shield is placed, toward the young knight. She wore a full set of armour despite being a mage seemingly work as a surprise to her uninformed enemies. "Now go get some rest."

The young knight accepts the helping hand and dusted away the dirt from his training attire. "Aye Lady Noah."

Noah, also known as the Ice Princess, is a well-respected general of the wizard faction of Velder. The show of strength happen due to curiosity of the young knight when he heard the argument between his fellow sword knight trainees with the high mage trainees on who's more deadlier and useful. He then heard from some senior knights about the terror of the demon magic user, the Void Mages that they encounter during the sudden invasion three years ago.

The demon army suddenly came out of a portal at the outskirt of Velder, right between Feita and Velder. Other kingdom was attack as well but in a smaller number, probably to delay the aid. The young sword knight could not participate in the defense for he was at Altera at the time, for the joint training session between Velder and Altera. It took the sacrifice of his dear sister who led a handful of knights to enter the portal and seal it from the other side.

After the 'sparring' session, it dawns to him that he need a way around magic as it is indeed powerful .As he contemplates on how powerless he was against it, a spark of flame started to lit on the very spot he sat.

"Iieyao!" he screams and leaps away from the burnt spot. A hearty laugh can be heard. Turning his eyes to the source, he sighed.

"Why the down and gloom, dear cousin?" The one responsible has hair as red as the young knight, only much longer. He wore a short white jacket reaching only his chest while underneath a red clothing longer yet just as short, resulting an expose belly. He sports a mischievous smile, much to the displeasure of the young knight.

"Must ye always greet others as such, cousin Elrune?" the young knight asked as he sat down once more, after checking the ground beforehand.

"Always the serious one eh, cousin Elsword. Thou were so deep in thought that I won't miss such an opportunity~"

"So…what on ye mind?" the magic knight sat right in front of him inquire.

"Magic is truly a terrifying skill. Can't be blocked or counter by the way of the sword unlike what the Nasod could unleash. I wonder … if 'there' is a way to beat it." the knight sighed only to flinched from a loud laughter.

"Hahaha, truly ye thinking are too small. Aye there is many ways." the magic knight loudly proclaimed.

"Oh, pray tell if such ways exist." the eyes of the knight gleamed with interests.

"Well, thou could start thinking of ye question before we meet him. Now let's be going." The magic knight stood up and beckons the sword knight to follow.

The duo red haired knights arrived in front of a training field, used by the magic knight trainees. There, just like the training field of the sword knights, dummies are placed at the sides. The only different is that there is another set of targets, used to test the aim of the magic knights' runic projectile.

At the corner, a man with brown hair and a long thin ponytail is spotted to be polishing his sword. Unlike the other senior magic knights that has exposed belly, the man do not has any visible showing skin except for the head and fingers. He wore full body armour and has a white 'dress'. On his left shoulder, a long red cape is worn.

"Lord Penensio. I would like an audience with thee, if Mi'Lord has the time. "the young sword knight finally spoke after being pushed by the magic knight. Both of them stood straight in respect.

The man stopped his polishing and placed the sword down on a stilt and look toward the two knights. "Ah the El-brothers. How would I be of assistance?"

El-brothers, a nickname for the duo when they are seen together, which is obviously named after their names. Though they are cousins, they act as if they are close-siblings.

The man is none other than Penensio, one of the leader of Hamel army and a skilled Rune Slayer, the next rank after the magic knights. The kingdom of Hamel was invaded previously by the demon army from Sander and only survived thanks to the aid from Velder and Altera. However the failure to defend the kingdom has left him thinking about his weaknesses. Now he reside in Velder to retrain himself and to spread the teaching of the magic knights in order to be better prepare.

Elsword adjusted his throat and proceed to inquire, "Mi'Lord, I a humble sword knight wishes to learn ways to best the power of magic in battle, after feeling its painful wraith"

The rune slayer raises an eyebrow and with a smile, answered, "Interesting. Verily magic is an unknown and overwhelming power. However its effectiveness depends on how efficient the caster is and how much understanding one's has. Though I too still has difficulties understanding the power of magic, I will do my best in aiding ye as best as I could."

The magic knight patted the sword knight back and both of them smile.

After that day, the young sword knight is tutored only in the basic mana manipulation, enhancing the sword to be sharper and enforcing the sword to be able to deal tougher blow, as he does not possess a high affinity to magic unlike his cousin. He also learns the weak point of few basic magic like the fireball.

"A blacksmith and a friend of mine once said, a weapon is only as strong as the user. Such thinking can also be applied to the practice of magic. Try to agitate and distract the caster as best ye can. Without a proper concentration, a caster would have little control over their spell." was the advice given by the Rune Slayer at the end of the training.

* * *

**Flashback End  
**

* * *

Still with an enrage face, the void mage reels in her axe-like staff in preparation to bash the smirking knight. Once the charging mage is within range, the knight instantly spins, dragging his sword along the ground and creating a giant wave of sparks toward her. The knight only see an expression of shock formed on the mage's face before she was engulfed by the wave.

After seeing the figure that was once a petite girl disappears within the wave, the knight breathes a sigh of relief and relaxed his muscle.

" Kekeke~" However the moment is short live as a devilish giggle is heard right behind him.

"Wha-!" is the only thing he could voice out as a tremendous force landed at his right that sent him flying. He could hear and feel a few of his rib broke from the impact. The pain is amplified as he skidded on the floor to a halt.

The void mage smiles in satisfaction as she remember the piece of advice someone dear to her once said.

_[Never let thyself be distracted by any folly attention, lest thy life will be ripped away oh so easily]_

* * *

**Flashback, in the kingdom of Redlev (Soirle)**

* * *

In the dimly-lit labyrinth, a purple haired young dark mage transverse with great caution. Her only source of lumination is from a small flame she conjured in her right hand. Unbeknown to her, at the corner, a floating purple torch is seemingly stalking her. The moment she turn her head to the left, the torch began to jump out.

The living armour with a torch for a head charges forward toward the unsuspecting young dark mage, thrusting its sword directly at her side. Caught unprepared, the young mage frantically tried to cast 'teleport' but botched the chant resulting in a staggering headache. Her conjured flame which was once the source that luminate the room puff into smoke and darkness envelope her. She closes her eyes, surrendering herself to her end until...

"Thou may cease and desist great Dullahanus." a female voice that carry a sense of authority echoes in the dark labyrinth.

The living armour stop its thrust, cutting through the fabric of her clothe with the tip only touching the skin. It then sheathes its sword and beckons the trembling young dark mage toward a secret passage out from the labyrinth.

The skull emblem hair pin which rest on her hair let out a shine as it reflect the purplish light as the dark mage stepped out of the exit. She was welcome by a bespectacled woman only a head taller than her. She wore a witch hat, has batty wings begin her back and wore clothing completely in a dark purple and black theme.

It all began from an accident at the training ground. A joint training session between the dark mage and spriggan knight trainees was held, supervised by the alchemist teacher, Sullen Joaquin. Everything was running smoothly until a single comment of insult toward a certain dark mage by the spriggan knight was made ,resulting in her sudden failed casting of her spell leading her to an explosive backfire. That 'incident' earn a chuckle by said spriggan knight. In a fury, Aisha lashes out, scorching the ground and leaving a few of both the spriggans and mages alike in need of treatment.

Joaquin rub his face in annoyance, not because of the damage done to the infrastructure or to the trainees but because of the single trouble making individual that plagued his alchemy class beforehand.

"It seems...there's been an unfortunate turn of event. Thus the session will have to be postponed until further notice." The weird goggle wearing demon announced and the rest left the training ground seconds later with some limping to their quarters.

That certain individual was renowned for her lack of control and patience, exploding upon only the slightest of insult or jest. However due to her natural magic latency which is so high that when she has come to age, she would be able to even prove to rival Lady Karis'. Thus with this sole reason alone that she was tolerated for so long.

Speka sigh as she listens to her little niece's excuse for her 'elite' action. There are only a few people that the young dark mage would listen and that would dare to berate her. Her aunt is one of such special people.

Speka is a Shadow Witch, an elite class among the Void mages. Unlike the rest who wore scandalous clothing, forced onto them by their familiar's dark contract, Speka was able to 'persuade' her contractor to prepare a well-mannered clothing for her instead.

"So ye scorch and lash out on every living soul around thee..., just from a small accident and a chuckle? "she berate the young dark mage like a mother to her child.

"But...it was..." the young dark mage tries to meekly voice out in defiance.

" And don't make me continue on about how just from a single insult...no, only just a light jest could ruin thy concentration during casting ,resulting in the thing I've mentioned just now?" the elderly woman continues with a stern voice. "A mage should keep their mind clear from distraction and be serene in mind"

"Bah who need sereneness if all I need to do is point and cast the distraction into oblivion!" the young dark mage angrily retort after the long barrage of lecture.

"Have ye forgotten everything I've drilled into ye thick-headed skull of thee? "the witch sigh again. "I guess a real life experience is absolute to imbue thy body with."

Without any voice of objection, the purple haired mage nodded as the witch beckons her to follow.

The hot tempered dark mage was led to a labyrinth not far from the kingdom. Wondering what the purpose of this is, Speka take the chance and immediately teleported the unsuspecting mage into it. Within the dark abyss, the witch then gives instruction telepathically to the young dark mage to make it out alive. Thinking is as just a simple stroll, the young dark mage went along with it and conjure a small flame for a source of light in the ever dark abyss.

However it proof to be the opposite as she was attacked by countless bat-like creature at every corner leaving her bruised and tired, after fending off the bats and golems while overexerting her magic.

"My my. To think ye would be so blind to not notice any of the traps or even the way out prove that ye lack of concentration and wasting thou precious mana reserve~" a provocative mature voice remarks.

The young dark mage, clearly insulted by the remark immediately tries to shatter down the walls with her fireball. Upon contact, the fireball rebounded back toward her with her merely grazing it.

"Aisha Aisha~ Not everything can be solve by blowing it up. Oh almost forgot, ye better find the exit soon or he'll get thee~"

The moment everything became silence, the young dark mage could hear metallic footstep drawing near to her. She decided to pick up her pace while being wary for the traps.

And then it brought us back to the beginning.

"Are thee well?" the witch asks in a tone much different than what was used during the 'test', a gentler and caring tone as she welcome the young dark mage instead of a sadistic one.

The young mage pout under the caring patting.

"So...how do thou think of the thrilling experience?" after sending off the loyal armoured being, the witch asked as she adjusted her glasses, only to be met with another nod.

Breaking the silence , the witch announced "Tis but my last lesson for ye, my dear little niece..."

The young dark mage look up immediately at the announcement, only to be met with a sad smile.

"Pray tell, why the sudden..." the young dark mage tries to voice her worry only to be silence by a finger.

" 2 days from now, I will be accompanying the army which will be led to invade Elrious...This might be the last time we will be seeing one another, so...please do thou best and remember the knowledge bestowed upon thee. I know Sullen babble nonsense ... a lot but do go to him if ye need any assistance." The witch spoke as she gave the young dark mage a tight embrace.

* * *

**Flashback end  
**

* * *

The knight tries to stand up but could only hunch due to the pain. Breathing heavily, his once smug expression is now of puzzled as he saw the petite mage standing in front of him without much damage, only a few burnt and scratches.

"What fool art thee think of me. Verily, such childish tactic would never work on someone as almighty as me~" the void mage proudly proclaimed with the smug look the knight once had and slowly strut toward the hunching knight while twirling her axe-like staff playfully. The knight let out a subtle smile despite the pain and took a stance.

"Now tis a challenge!" the knight roars excitingly as he leaps toward the mage, suppressing the pain.

" Verily good ye does not disappoint!" the mage parried the strike elegantly with her staff single-handedly with her right and without missing a beat she gracefully sidestep ,facing her left that glows in a sickening dark aura directly at the knight's head.

On instinct, the knight loosens his grip and uses his right hand to grab onto the mage's extending arm, successfully directing the dark ball of magic to the other direction. Without breaking the rhythm, the knight pulls the mage closer for a head butt only to be countered by the same act from the mage.

The two fighters staggered and distanced themselves from each other. The knight then noticed that the void mage's body has been engulfed by dark energy making her unseen within the dark flame. In response, he took in a deep breath and calms his mind. The mage could see that the knight now bears a red outline across his entire body. Upon opening his eyes, the knight charges forward with a determine look. Seeing the charge, without fear nor panic, the mage fired a barrage of dark ball of magic toward him. The knight slashes through with only a handful of the projectile impacting his body, neither flinching him nor doing much damage. Once the knight has reduced the distance between each other, multiple waves of slashes are unleashed onto the calm mage. Each slash cuts through the slow ever-moving mage as she dances to an unsound music, not a single of the waves even grazing her .She then start to counter with even more barrage of dark balls. While the ever exchange of attacks continues, both the fighter bore a wild smirk.

For hours the exchange went, again they distance themselves only to take a short break. As they prepared for another assault, they suddenly noticed the presence of the ever so glowing magical runic symbols all over the ground they stood. Looking up, to their horror, the skies began to darken and dark meteorite of magic bombarded them.

_[This is…..AMETHYST?!]_

_[What sorcery be this!?]_

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" a devilish laugh sounded the battlefield before being overwhelmed by the sound of the impacting meteorites.

* * *

Above the bridge which serves as a road between the human in Betma and the ever so peaceful lizardmen, a red haired young man kicked down an elderly lizardman into the lake. He has two long braided hairs on each side with a runic symbol on his left shoulder while wearing clothing which left his belly and arm expose to be seen. The wooden platform he stood bears marks of burning runic sigils all over. He rubbed his nose with a smirk seeing the bumbling elder lizardman swimming to the side.

And then he notices a bright pink shooting star, seemingly heading to the East. Ignoring it, he leaped down the bridge and landed somehow safely on the ground, right in front of the flailing lizardman. The elderly lizardman could only looked up in horror as the sword the slayer used came down and stopped, just touching its forehead.

"Now, Berauk. Mind if thee accompany me back for a few...question or do thy wish for more ...'persuasion'?" he said with a sadistic tone.

Up in the sky, she flew with her silvery long hair, ever so flowing with the breeze, wearing an ancient nasod battle suit that was once black and white, now with the colour pink and white being the overall colours. Accompanying her by her side are two drones with pink armour.

"Estimated time in reaching destination...5 hours 27 minutes 31 seconds 53 milliseconds" she voiced in an emotionless robotic tone to someone through her communication device located at her ears.

"That's 12% faster than estimated, wonderful~ How much energy left in your reserve my fine little creation?~" from her communication device a robotic yet cheerful and playful voice can be heard.

"Unit's energy reserve confirm within 72% perce—zzz-z-zz- remaining." the female humanoid replied still in her monotonous tone though experiencing some static.

"Hehe that's good to –z-zzzz-zz- ear, isn't it my dear sister?" the voice said seemingly to someone beside her instead. "Seems tha-zzz—z- the signal is make haste –zzz-zz- the investigation of the El –z-zzz-tration party current condition."

"Acknowledge"

* * *

Within a dark and moist cave, a girl the size of a child licks a lollipop as she inspects the damaged engine. Behind her are a group of Nasod Oro crawling around the ground, picking up the damaged parts as well as corpses of bat that littered the ground.

Ignis couldn't believe his luck, not only were they attacked by living trees, their air transport that acts as a make shift base of operation was attacked as well by a swarm of bats led by a giant one probably awakened by a sudden tremor somewhere. The swarm was successfully repelled but the damage is done.

"Fleshling, are you sure this little one is the only one capable in repairing this delicate equipments?" he asked the one eyed man who seems to be busy polishing his gold necklace.

"Aye Lord Ignis. Don't let the little frame of a body fool ye, her mind is far greater than anyone" He then stood up and holding his stomach with a pained look," Oh Mi'Lord, this lowly servant wishes permission to...answer the call of nature, if Mi'Lord would allow for a short while."

"Answer the call of nature? The data gathered about you is not of an elf, then how you would...oh" the red Nasod stopped his sentence with a sudden realization of what does it meant," Very well you may proceed. Humans, always with their discharges. When we return, I'll request the removal of such useless functions from the rest of the products."

The man bowed and went into the bushes a few meters away from the entrance that was guided by 2 Assault Nasod Type-W9 which kept on sheathing and unsheathing their arm blade for some reason. There he sat, not performing the act he has claimed but to welcome a presence hiding in the bush.

"Hath the they arrive yet?" he asked the presence in the bush.

"Nay, no sign of any reds on the road, poru. Perhaps..."

"Aye, perhaps, however do not fret. Ye just need to wait a little longer, while I'll try to...'delay' them if I must. Hoping that lad would show though." the man assured the mysterious presence. He then stood up and return to the group, ready to enact Plan b.

* * *

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Flashback heavy chapter...and more to come soon.**

**Was going to include Ignis' bro but then got scrapped haha and as you can see, Nasod won't be speaking in medieval~  
**

**Name thinking is hard work! Cough Elsword for swordie, Elrune for runie... and no absolute pairing 'yet' except for Raven and Rena though heh.  
**

**Yes I'll try to include all the class and npc if possible  
**

**Maybe Add will be added once i figure out how to add him it, maybe an addition conspirator? ****(pun partially unintended)**

******As usual, review/critics/error findings are needed and welcome~**

**Late reply...sorry wasn't notified**

**********PikaChibi : Thanks~**


End file.
